Burning to the Ground
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: No one was able to withstand against the Cruciatus Curse without doubling over from the pain it caused them.  Why had she even bothered getting to her feet when she knew what was coming?


**Author's Note:** I wrote this awhile back, even though I still can't figure out how or why my plot bunnies came up with this. The Carrows are two of the few Death Eaters that I simply can't stand so I'm at a loss as to why I wrote this. Do be warned that character[s] may be OOC ("may"? Pfft, more like definitely will be) and that, yes, it's hinting [onesided?] Amycus/Luna at the end (but thankfully there's some Neville/Luna in there, too).**  
>Timeframe:<strong> _Deathly Hallows, _Pre-Christmas  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own _Harry __Potter_ and that's that.

* * *

><p><em>Burning to the Ground<em>

* * *

><p>Never had he felt the urge to use the Cruciatus Curse on his own sister than he did at this moment.<p>

The night's routine was no different. And at the same time it was different for a reason that he couldn't understand—that he refused to understand. He stood, from across his sister, between the two groups of students, wand drawn and ready to repeat the same task from the previous nights since the beginning of the school year.

From Alecto's expression he could tell she wanted to jeer at the unbroken Gryffindor that continued to, somehow, remain strong. But already they had tried these different types of methods: insulting his parents, nonchalantly commenting on how they had been weak, taunted him. But none of it worked. He'd still cause trouble, resisting against them. The three of them—Snape, Alecto, and he—knew that Longbottom was most likely the (temporary?) leader of this conspiracy group.

And the two siblings were becoming, more so, furious with how rebellious he continued to be.

Telling the student to stop, Alecto approached the boy and, grabbing him by the collar of his robes, yanked him up to his feet. "Still won't break, will you?" Longbottom shook his head, defiantly, staring directly into the Death Eater's eyes. Both he and Alecto sneered. "Well, then, I guess we should try and different method. Don't you agree, brother?"

He nodded, sneer still in place, as Alecto gave a vicious smile. "Let's see… I wonder what it'll take for you to finally break. Ooh, I know." A wicked grin now replaced the smile as her eyes landed on one of the students, which stood in front of the classroom, standing among their peers as they waited for detention to be over with.

Momentarily his sneer had crumpled when his sister had grabbed the blond by her tresses and yanked her forward, after shoving Longbottom back and, with a flick of her wand, made him immobile since he would foolishly try and get in the way. "Now, who'll do the honors… Vincent! Yes, you, step forward!"

Amycus felt his heart—_did __he __even __have __one?_—drop a fraction as Crabbe's son stepped forward. If he hadn't witnessed firsthand how capable he was in the Dark Arts he sensed that he wouldn't have found himself this concerned—_concerned? __He __never __felt __concerned __for _anyone _save __himself __and __his __sister_—but for the past two months he had witnessed it and now he was starting to feel that same apprehension he felt whenever Alecto was in a predicament that translated into danger.

Although Alecto had hit the Longbottom boy with a Full Body-Bind Curse Amycus could tell that the Gryffindor was internally struggling to break free. It seemed that the female Carrow had noticed this too and she let out a cackle that could rival Bellatrix's insane one. Even though she didn't say it, part of him knew what had been going through her mind: _How __sweet, __and __such __a _noble _thing __for __a __Gryffindor __to __do._

Instead she shoved the girl down to the ground and backed away, that same sickening gleam in her black eyes. Amycus watched as Alecto addressed Vincent without taking her eyes off the blond, "Now, Vincent, I doubt Amycus and I have to tell you that you've got the _mean _it for it to work."

He let his gaze shift over to Crabbe, watching as he withdrew his wand, obviously eager to prove his worth in hopes of falling into the Dark Lord's good grace; Amycus had to suppress himself from rolling his eyes.

Crabbe, with a stupid looking smirk on his face, raised his wand and aimed it directly at the girl that had gotten back on her feet. Her expression was something that Amycus couldn't really decipher and he couldn't be certain if that made him worry a little bit more.

"Crucio!"

Amycus watched as she crumpled to the ground and he wanted to shake his head. No one was able to withstand against the Cruciatus Curse without doubling over from the pain it caused them. Why had she even bothered getting to her feet when she knew what was coming? He gave a light shake of his head and looked back to his sister; if Alecto's smile got any wider there was a chance it would cause her head to split.

The same could even be said for Crabbe.

Many of the Slytherin students that were selected in helping punish those served with detentions appeared to be half as pleased as the two. The only one who appeared uneasy was Lucius's boy, he noted, as he did his best to look at anything but the female that Crabbe was torturing. It was almost like that night on top of the Astronomy Tower.

But this time he wasn't the only one feeling—_what _was _it __that __he __was __feeling, __anyway? __Guilty? __Pity? __He __never __felt __that __way __about __nothing_—whatever it was while they stood there.

"Come on, come on Vincent! You've got to put more meaning into it!" Alecto encouraged over Lovegood's screams and Amycus flinched.

Those who had yet to be receive the same punishment for the night and those who already had seemed torn from stepping in to help their friend. And with good reason, too: both Amycus and Alecto had made it clear that if anyone tried to attempt to help a student that was going through their punishment, be it another student or teacher, the consequences would be severe… more so, that was.

Now, though, he regretted ever thinking that up. He wanted someone—_anyone_—to save her.

Her screams got even louder, sharp as a knife slicing the air. His eardrums started to hurt from the intensity of it and he looked to Alecto and Crabbe.

"That's more like it! See here, all of you, see how Vincent—"

His head started to hurt as the cries increased and he found himself unable to focus on what his sister was telling the Slytherins but found that he didn't care at the moment. Why hadn't he stopped? Her time for punishment was most likely up and so why wasn't he _stopping?_

"—follow Vincent's example and you may all find yourselves in the Dark Lord's favor—"

_Shut __up, __Alecto! __Just __shut __it!_ He wanted to yell at her but he couldn't find his voice.

"—even you stupid Gryffindors should—"

How was she able to talk over her screams?

And that was when Amycus found himself making the mistake of looking at her.

His throat tightened and he just wanted to _kill __something_.

Lovegood's body was twitching uncontrollably from being under the Cruciatus Curse. Strands of her hair had fallen loose from that ponytail she had put it in earlier today and clung to her flushed cheeks that were damp with tears.

"—I'm certain that your father must be proud of you, Vincent—"

"Enough."

"—Draco, are you watching—"

"That's enough Vincent."

But no one seemed to have heard him still as his sister continued to go on and on about this and that while Crabbe continued his onslaught.

"I said _enough!_" Amycus roared, rounding on Crabbe and, nonverbally, disarmed him.

Instantly the screaming died to that of pitiful whimpering.

All eyes were upon him but his were sorely locked with his sister's. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes didn't bother to hide the suspicion that was aimed directly at him. It was almost as if time had come to a standstill and the air was slowly being sucked out from the room. Amycus didn't dare let his guard drop, for the last thing he needed was for his sister to believe that he was starting to become defected.

Not that he was or anything.

No. His loyalty remained ever faithful to the Dark Lord.

Not to some bizarre, little Ravenclaw girl that was stupidly supporting Potter.

"Return to your common room." He instructed, never breaking eye contact with Alecto. And, with a quick flick of his wand towards the immovable student, added: "_All_ of you."

The Slytherins were the first to pile out from the classrooms that were soon followed by a few Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Longbottom hurried over to where the petite blond was, helping her get to her feet and secure her balance. They were the last to exit before Alecto finally spoke, "What you playing at, Amycus?"

It reminded him of a serpent's hiss and the tone she had used on him didn't go unnoticed.

"What am I playing at?" He bit back in a low growl. "What was it that you think you were doing, _Alecto?_ We're supposed to be punishing them kids that step out of line, that's what we're supposed to do."

"And that's exactly what we were doing until you decided to go and interfere!"

"We ain't supposed to kill them!"

Alecto appeared flabbergasted. "We wasn't about to kill." She quickly scowled at him. "May've caused that one to lose her pretty little mind, sure, but we wasn't about to kill her. Really, brother, how stupid do you think I am?"

She really didn't want him to answer that. Did she?

"If she was a Mudblood, that'd be one thing, Alecto, but she _isn__'__t._" Something inside him started to swell from that horrible thought and he couldn't figure out what it was that he was feeling. He continued on, "She's a Pureblood, Alecto, and therefore we ain't allowed to cause permanent damage."

"But she's a blood traitor!" She spat with obvious disgust.

Amycus didn't reply.

Everything remained quiet for a few moments. Neither of the two showed any sign of being the first to back down and, there, for a brief instance, he was scared that she had put the pieces together of why his behavior had taken a small, sudden change and knew that, if she had, then it wasn't going to be good for Lovegood or him. But it quickly passed when, instead, she gave a stiff nod.

"You're right, Amycus. 'Sides, we can't have her be _too_ damaged if we want her lunatic of a father to cooperate."

"What'd you mean?"

"Didn't Snape tell you?" Amycus raised an eyebrow.

"Xenophilius Lovegood won't quit writing that Quibbler rubbish of his, so come Christmas, if he still decides to keep it up, it won't be him that'll be picking up his precious little girl from King's Cross."

Dread filled his stomach. If he wanted to find out more without raising further suspicion he needed to stay true to his character. "Oh? That's a shame, isn't it? She's one of my favorite screamers." He thought he heard Alecto grumble 'I bet she is' under her breath but he wasn't quite sure. "Who's the lucky one that'll be keeping her as a prisoner?"

"_Malfoy_," The word was said in a tone that gave the impression of one telling another '_Duh_' but he was able to bite back his short-temper that was starting to rise from her attitude, "since Bellatrix wants her own toy to play with."

_Merlin__'__s __beard, __no, __not __to __Bellatrix._ He wanted to shut his eyes as if he had suffered a blow to the stomach because the air in his lungs seemed to have been snuffed out. If he had known this sooner he may as well tried to torture the poor girl to insanity by his own hand rather than have Bellatrix Lestrange be the one to do it. And then, he quickly remembered that he shouldn't give a _care_ in the world what happened to the young Lovegood. She was a friend and loyal follower to his Dark Lord's enemy. And then there was also the fact that she was only s_eventeen __years-old_…

"Amycus,"

"Yes?"

Days from their youth flashed in his mind and it made him feel as if they were still students at Hogwarts that were eagerly waiting to join the ranks of Lord Voldemort. Whenever one of the two had gotten too lost in their thoughts the other would pull them by questioning if they were alright.

But those days were long gone.

Without saying anything else, Alecto merely huffed and, breaking eye contact, sharply turned on her heel and left, leaving Amycus alone.

* * *

><p>"It's alright, Neville. See? I'm alright." Luna gave the Gryffindor a smile as they neared the Ravenclaw common room. During the walk back, Neville had carried her for most of the way back from the, once was, Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, due to how her body would sometimes, involuntarily, shake. Yet now as they neared the floor that her common room was, the Ravenclaw had gained more color to her face and the shakings had stopped.<p>

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he carefully set her down on her two own feet.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Luna—"

"It's alright, Neville, no harm done."

"But—"

She smiled. "It's OK, Neville. Anyway, you should probably get back to Gryffindor Tower before they have another reason to hurt you."

"Right," He swallowed with a nod. For the briefest moment, he seemed torn as if struggling with an inner battle before giving her a small smile, turned, and headed off. She watched as he rounded a corner before starting up to Ravenclaw Tower and seeming to take her time traveling up the stairs.

And, about halfway up, she stopped at the familiar sight.

If anyone else had come across two bottles that seemed to of been abandoned they would have found it peculiar, if not plain odd.

But this wasn't the first time Luna had come across a pair of stranded bottles.

Carefully, she bent down and lifted one from the stone floor, cradling it carefully in her left hand as she removed the tiny, rolled up parchment that was attached to it.

_Be sure to drink the Draught of Peace potion first.  
>It should be able to stop any shakiness that you have.<br>And don't forget to take the Dreamless Sleep one afterwards._

She also knew, by now, that scanning the area would be futile like the first time she had stumbled across the potions, with a small note attached with simple instructions. So, she merely refolded up the piece of parchment and tucked it securely in her pocket before picking up the second potion that still remained on the ground. Approaching the door to the Ravenclaw common room, she waited for the bronze, eagle knocker to ask its riddle.

As soon as she answered it correctly, the door swung aside, giving her entrance. Without looking back, Luna entered the familiar common room and started to head towards the stairs to the girls' dormitory as the door swung shut.

But, if she had looked back, she would have caught sight of billowing robes and a familiar figure retreating down the stairs.


End file.
